


I'm Here

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e17 Empedocles, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully, what is a partial abruption?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the beginning of Empedocles with references to Three Words. Has spoilers from Empedocles, but from here on out, I'm making some changes.

“Mulder…I don’t know if you’ll ever understand what it was like. First learning of your abduction…and then searching for you and finding you dead. And now to have you back…and ,uh…” Scully’s voice broke.

“Well, you act like you’re surprised,” Mulder cracked.

Ignoring Mulder’s dry attempt at humor, she continued. “I prayed a lot…and my prayers have been answered.”

He eyed her stomach and said, “In more ways than one.” When Scully looked down at her pregnant body, he continued.

“I’m happy for you; I think I know…how much that means to you,” He finished with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Scully slowly started to look up. Tears could be seen in her eyes and he knew that he had hurt her. “Mulder…” her voice broke again.

Before he could realize it, the words were out. He never intended to hurt her; that was the last think he ever wanted to do, but he did.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be cold or ungrateful. I just…I have no idea where I fit in right now. I just, uh…I’m having a little trouble….processing…everything.” He looked away.

Scully looked up at him, torn between feeling hurt and angry. Had he no idea what she had gone through the last several months. She bit her lip, trying to force the tears from streaming down her face. “Okay, Mulder,” she managed in a choked whisper. When Mulder looked back at her, she turned away, unable to keep the tears at bay.

“Call me if you need anything,” she managed, placing his keys by the fish tank before making her exit.

Mulder watched as her girth made it difficult for her to make a hasty exit. He felt a lump in his throat as he heard a muffled sob escape Scully’s throat just as she closed the door.

Mulder stared absently at the ground of the hospital, drowning in his thoughts. Ever since he had returned from beyond the grave, Mulder had done nothing but hurt her. That hadn’t been the last incident. Throughout the whole Absalom case, he had done nothing but act like a total ass, only thinking of himself. It pained him at the thought, but at that time, he could have cared less about anything else. Which sadly, included Scully and the baby.

As always, Scully put her life on the line and got involved in the case with him. This time had been different though. He forced her to put her job and baby’s life at risk too. He had gone against her wishes and she followed him anyway. He knew she was torn between him and her unborn child; a choice she shouldn’t have had to make. ‘I’m not worth it Scully.’ At the time, not even that bothered him. He hated, loathed and despised himself for that. After he saw Scully being wheeled away into an emergency room, he was convinced that he was responsible if Scully and the baby would make it or not. He dug his nails into his scalp and clutched his hair. He wanted to scream, to hit something and at that moment he was ready to give his life if he could save Scully’s and her baby’s. He wished he would have stayed dead and none of this would have happened.

A moment later, his thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder a female voice. “Are you Dana Scully’s husband?”

Mulder slowly looked up to meet the blue eyes of a young nurse. He didn’t understand why he had said ‘no’ the first time around. “Is she okay?” his voice broke, afraid to know the answer.

The nurse motioned for him to stand. “Come with me.” Mulder followed, his heart thudding in his chest the entire way. When they reached Scully’s hospital room, he looked down, afraid to enter, knowing what he might find behind that closed door. Sensing his discomfort, the nurse gingerly laid a hand on his arm. “It’s okay sir, she’s been asking for you.”

Mulder nodded as the nurse opened the door and closed it behind him. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of his partner on the hospital bed. Her head was turned away and her eyes appeared to be closed. His eyes slowly drifted over her, afraid he may no longer see her rounded stomach. Instead, her hand was draped lovingly and protectively over her stomach. He sighed with relief and stepped further into the room.

This motion caused Scully to rouse from her slumber and turned in his direction. When she realized who her visitor was, she gave a weary smile. “Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he responded, moving closer towards her. He stopped once he reached her bedside and looked her up and down. “What did the doctor say?”

“That I had a partial abruption, which means that my placenta started to tear away from the uterine wall. They’re going to need to monitor me for a while,” she explained.

Mulder had no idea what that meant, but it sounded serious. “What does that mean exactly?” he pressed on.

Scully looked down. “There two types of abruptions. Partial or complete separation. About one percent of pregnant women experience this. When the placenta separates, it can interrupt oxygen and nutrients delivered to the baby. If I had a complete separation, then the baby would need to be delivered immediately. It can lead to premature birth and low birth weight or in fifteen percent of cases, fetal death,” her voice broke at that last part.

Mulder nodded. “Do you have any idea what could have caused this?” he asked, part of him not really wanting to know the answer.

Scully took a deep breath before continuing. “While it isn’t entirely known, my doctor said it could be due to my age, trauma to the abdomen and stress,” Scully explained as she remembered being hurdled through glass when she was just a few months pregnant.

“Patients who are thirty five and older have a stronger chance of having placental abruption,” she finished.

Mulder nodded hesitantly. “But, you’re going to be fine right?” he asked, worry evident in his voice.

Scully smiled. “Yeah.”

Mulder looked down to see Scully’s hands still resting on her belly, but they had moved slightly. He reluctantly outstretched his arm and settled his hand on Scully’s abdomen, almost as if to assure himself the child was still there.

Gently, he moved his hand soothingly over where he thought the baby would be. When he felt a movement beneath his palm he looked up and found himself smiling in awe at Scully. Scully smiled warmly at him, enjoying the affection and hoping that he would soon realize that he where he fit in was with her and their unborn. They needed him more than he realized. Mulder reluctantly removed his hand from Scully’s abdomen once he saw her eyes slide closed.

Mulder was just about to head out when a female doctor called out to him. “Mr. Mulder, can I speak to you for a moment?”

Mulder nodded, taking one last look at his weary partner. She didn’t stir at all, surprisingly. Mulder frowned at the thought of all the drugs she must have been on as he followed the doctor outside. She was a short, middle-aged blonde woman. She was one of the same doctors he had met when Scully had first come to the hospital. Mulder could read the concern in her eyes. “Mr. Mulder, I’m very concerned about Ms. Scully’s condition,” she started. Mulder nodded. “Will she be okay?” he asked, glancing back at the window to Scully’s room.

The doctor nodded. “Well, that’s what I want to discuss with you.” Mulder remained silent.

“I’ve been seeing Ms. Scully for a few months now. I’m concerned that she may lose the baby if she doesn’t start her maternity leave as soon as possible.” Mulder began to feel his stomach in knots. The doctor continued. “She’s in such a high risk profession that I don’t think it’s a good idea for her to be out in the field for the duration of her pregnancy. Even before I became her primary doctor, she’d had many prior complications and it is amazing that her pregnancy has progressed this far. You both are very lucky.” The doctor placed her hand on Mulder’s shoulder. “Please try and convince her to take leave. Because of her age and prior complications, a miscarriage or premature birth is very possible at this point,” she finished.

Mulder nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

The doctor smiled. “You’re very lucky; you’ve got a strong woman and child in there.”

Mulder smiled, looking back through the glass. “I know.”

A few days later, Scully had been released from the hospital and to Mulder. He brought her some fresh clothes to change into. Scully pulled a white button down maternity shirt over an undershirt and looked through the glass to see Mulder talking to one of her doctors. He was taking her home today and she hoped he wouldn’t feel awkward. Ever since he had returned, things hadn’t been the same but she still loved him and wanted him to be a part of her and their baby’s life.

She watched Mulder and the doctor intently, wondering what they were conversing about. She ran her hand protectively over the arch of her belly as she remembered when Mulder had made his first connection to their child and how he or she moved quite a bit. She really couldn’t recall the baby ever moving that much. The baby had been quite still ever since, as if waiting for his father’s touch again. She was drawn out of her reverie as Mulder entered the room.

When Mulder saw Scully, the sight of her took his breath away. Once again, her hands were cradling her belly and she looked more radiant than ever. He couldn’t help but smile as he neared her. Scully was taken by surprise as Mulder enveloped her in his arms, despite the growing girth between them. “Are you okay, Scully?” The worry never left his mind.

Scully held him back. “We’re fine Mulder,” she assured. He pulled back and placed his hand on her very pregnant belly. She felt the movement once again and knew she wasn’t dreaming. “He really seems to enjoy your attention. He never moves like that for me.”

Mulder looked at Scully with curiosity-filled eyes. “Really, is it a boy?”

Scully shrugged. “I’m not really sure. Actually, I’ve decided to be surprised. I just don’t want to call it and “it” until he or she is born.”

Mulder nodded. “Are you ready?”

Scully went to grab her bag, but Mulder insisted on carrying it for her. During the drive home, Scully had asked what Mulder and the doctor were talking about. When he told her, there was awkward silence between them all the way home. All else that was said had to do with the investigation that he, John and Monica had been on for the last few days involving his son.

Once they arrived at Scully’s apartment, Mulder got out of the driver’s seat and walked around to help Scully out. He wasn’t sure if he should have just walked her to the door and left or to stay with her for a while. Scully had insisted that he come in and he wasn’t going to refuse, despite the awkward silence between them.

After Mulder helped Scully get settled, he asked her if she wanted some of that pizza she had insisted on getting a few days ago. “Is this okay or did you want me to go out and get another one?”

Scully, who was seated on the sofa, shook her head. “No, it’s fine. If you don’t mind, we can just eat the one I ordered the other day.”

Mulder managed a smile. “Are you sure you don’t want me to be your pizza man for the day?” he asked with a hint of jealously.

Scully laughed for the first time since he had returned. “You are already my hero, Mulder,” she was serious.

Mulder remained silent for a moment as he prepared the pizza. “I’m no one’s hero; I don’t deserve that kind of credit.”

He brought the warmed pizza into the living room and placed it onto the coffee table. Scully was taken aback. “Mulder…” she started.

He sat down next to her. “No, really Scully. I don’t deserve it and I don’t deserve you. I’ve done nothing but hurt you in the last several weeks. I put you and your baby in danger, forcing you to tag along in the blind search for the truth. I am so sorry. I should have listened to you, but I didn’t!”

Tears were making their way into Scully’s eyes as she listened and he continued. “I’ve been a complete asshole since I’ve returned and I think it would have been better if I had stayed dead!”

Tears were now making their way down Scully’s face. “THAT’S NOT TRUE!” she shouted frantically.

Mulder felt his stomach tighten at the sight of her tears, but he continued. “Yes, it is. You were in that hospital because of me. You nearly lost the miracle you were given because of me. If I was still six feet under—“

Scully rose to her feet and cried out. “MULDER, STOP IT!”

Mulder immediately became silent as Scully began to cry. Her breathing became heavy and uneven. “Mulder, you cannot blame yourself for everything. It was my choice to follow you and I will never forgive myself for putting our baby at risk. But if you think even for one second that you shouldn’t have come back, you should know that I always prayed for a miracle: that my baby would have the chance to meet its father and for its father to know he had given me such a wonderful, miraculous gift,” she placed her hand on her belly.

Before Mulder had the chance to speak, she continued. “You told me that you didn’t know where you’d fit in, but I cannot make that choice for you. If you weren’t prepared or planning to be a father, I understand and I won’t force you into anything you are not ready for. I just wanted my baby to have the chance to meet his or her father and to know how special he is to and for him to know, even if he doesn’t know where he’d fit in, that he will always have a place with us--” her voice started to break and she covered her eyes.

Mulder immediately stood to encircle her in his arms, tears starting to make their way down his own cheeks. “Oh, Scully. I never knew, you never told me--” Scully buried her head in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. “How could you not have known, Mulder? There wasn’t, hasn’t and never will be anyone else!” she began to sob.

Mulder was overwhelmed and unsure how to feel about everything. The child she was carrying was theirs; was his. Now, he completely understood. She’d been through so much and had risked everything for a chance to share this miracle of hers with him. How could he not have realized sooner? Instead, he blindly assumed that he had been replaced while he was gone. This made him feel even worse. Gently he stroked Scully’s back she he allowed her to sob into his chest. “I’m sorry Scully, I’m so sorry. Please forgive me,” he whispered.

“There’s nothing to apologize for Mulder, you’ve been through so much,” she choked.

Mulder said nothing and gently pulled from their embrace. With his finger, he gently lifted Scully’s chin to meet his gaze. Her eyes filled again with tears and she tried to turn away, but was unable. With his fingers, he wiped away the stray tears that had settled on Scully’s face. “Please, don’t cry Scully. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” he consoled.

Scully closed her eyes as she slowly began to collect herself. Mulder gently placed his palms on the sides of her face and kissed her forehead. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and Mulder urged her to sit down. “All this stress can’t be good for our baby.” He managed a smile at the latter part.

Scully nodded. Her doctor had strongly urged her to remain in a stress-free environment until the baby was born. Mulder sat back down next to her and could feel her body shaking next to his. He gingerly reached over to grab a blanket and straightened it out over her. “Thank you,” she whispered, trying to ward off the cold. Mulder scooted closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm.

Several minutes had passed before either one of them had spoken again. Mulder was the first. “Please take your maternity leave, Scully. If not for me, for our baby,” he pleaded, placing his hand on the cocoon that held their child. Scully looked up at him again, not wanting to bring up the subject again. “Mulder--”

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to worry you unnecessarily by taking off on blind searches for the truth. You and this baby are the most important people in my life and I don’t want to lose either one of you,” Mulder explained.

“I don’t want you to give up your passion for the search of the truth; I know how important to you that is,” Scully emphasized.

“Not as important as you and our baby. I am willing to take a maternity leave too.” He said the last part with a grin.

Scully couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, there is actual paternity leave, but I believe it only lasts six weeks after the child is born,” she explained.

Mulder smiled. “Well, I’m just going to have to take a longer one. I want to take care of you and our baby. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to either one of you. I am going to do everything possible to make sure you have this baby and that there are no more further complications.”

Scully smiled. “I know you will be a great father, Mulder.”

“So, I take that as a yes?”

Scully laughed before playfully tossing a pillow in his direction. “Only if you will.”

“Then it’s a promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Scully made her way down the long hallways that were the FBI Hoover Building. She had just met up with Agent Doggett whom she had already informed of her maternity leave. She felt for him and couldn't bear to tell him what would be coming of her absence. At least, not yet. Carrying the box of mementos she had gathered from the office in her arms, she made her way into A.D. Skinner's secretary's office. The slightly younger woman smiled as she approached. "Good morning, Agent Scully, how are you feeling today?" she asked with concern, after hearing about her recent hospitalization.  
Scully smiled and if her hands weren't occupied with the box, she would have placed a hand on her tummy. "Good morning, Kim. I'm doing fine. I had a scare with my baby a few days ago, but my doctor assured me that we will both be fine." She confided to the other woman with a smile. Kim had a worried look on her face, but her expression changed into one of relief when Scully said the baby would be fine. "I'm glad to hear that, Agent Scully," she started, eyeing the box Scully had been carrying. Kim got up from her desk. "Let me take that from you in the meantime, I'll hold onto it while you speak with the Assistant Director so you don't have to carry it around." Scully eased the box from her grasp and allowed Kim to place it behind her desk. "Thanks, Kim. I must admit it has been getting difficult for me to carry anything these days. As it is my ankles are so swollen, I have to get a size up to fit into any shoes!" she managed a laugh.

Kim laughed and turned towards Skinner's office to see the door was still closed. "I can imagine, this is actually pretty heavy! Let me go ahead and see if the Assistant Director is available right now." Just as she spoke those words, they were caught by surprise when the door to Skinner's office opened. The tall, somewhat heavyset man turned towards Scully. "Scully? Is everything okay?"

Scully was startled by Skinner's voice and placed a hand over her tummy. "Sir?" She replied.

Sensing her uneasiness, Skinner gently moved to lead her by the elbow into his office. He looked over at Kim and she nodded. "Come in, Scully."

Allowing herself to follow Skinner's lead, a moment later, they were behind the closed door to his office. Skinner pulled up a chair and gingerly led Scully over to it. "Sit down," he encouraged. Scully couldn't help but smile to herself. Ever since Mulder's abduction and learning she was pregnant; Skinner had been very protective over her. At one time, she would have been irritated at the gesture, insisting she was fine. Over the years, she had grown to welcome his concern especially during Mulder's absence.

Scully gingerly eased herself into the chair that Skinner had provided for her. She protectively clasped her hands over well expanded stomach and touched the fabric of the blazer she was wearing. She looked down slightly, staring at her moving fingers, unsure of how she was going to break the news.

A moment later, Skinner moved forward in his desk. "Scu…Dana, are you okay? Is there something wrong?" he pressed.

Scully bit her lip and slowly brought herself to meet Skinner's gaze. "No sir, actually…uh, everything is just fine. Even after the scare at the hospital, you'll be happy to know my baby is just fine. It was only a partial abruption, but I will need to refrain from a lot of activity from now on until the baby is born." She explained.

Skinner had an idea of where this was going, he nodded but remained silent as Scully continued. For a moment, Scully averted her gaze as she thumbed the buttons on her blazer. "I'm starting my maternity leave." She finished.

Not shocked in the slightest, Skinner drew himself back. "You don't need my permission, Dana, in fact I strongly encourage that you do so. You needn't worry about the X-Files while you're gone, Agent Doggett has it handled." He managed a smile.

Scully turned back towards him and sighed. "I know."

"Have you told Agent Doggett yet?" Skinner asked.

Scully nodded. "I did, just a few minutes ago. I know it must be hard for him, now that he'll be alone on the X-Files."

Skinner stared, open mouthed. "But it's only for a few months' right? He won't be alone for very long, Dana."

He noticed Scully's reluctance and she averted her eyes once more. "Dana?"

The baby chose that moment to kick and she smoothed the sensation with her hand. She met Skinner's gaze and continued. "Well, that's why I am here sir, I um…after my maternity leave, I won't be returning to the X-Files."

Skinner could only stare at her, open mouthed and in shock. He completely understood and could only begin to imagine her reasoning, but never in many years had he ever expected Scully to resign. She was always so strong and never refused to quit, no matter how difficult the battles.

When Skinner didn't respond, she looked down. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and before she could say anything else, Skinner immediately jumped it. "No, don't be sorry Dana. I understand completely. This… is just a huge shock." He said, moving to place his glasses down.

Not looking up, Scully continued. "I just…I cannot put my baby's life at risk once he or she is born. I've already risked its life countless times, for which I will never forgive myself. I cannot put my family at risk anymore by my tie to the X-Files." Her voice broke and when she turned to look up at Skinner, tears filled her eyes.

Before she could say anymore, Skinner was at her side pulling her into a comforting hug. "It's okay, Dana," he whispered. "Your focus should be your family right now. You don't owe anything to us…or to the X-Files. You've more than paid your duty here."

Scully stood up and allowed her trusted friend to comfort her. With her hormones running rampant, a moment later, she allowed herself to cry softly into his shoulder. A few minutes had passed before Skinner finally spoke again. "What do you plan to do after your maternity leave?" he asked.

Scully pulled away and took a moment to compose herself before speaking. "I was thinking of teaching at Quantico, but what will happen to the X-Files once Mulder and I are no longer there?"

Skinner placed his hands into his pockets and sighed. "I don't know, but Doggett is a good Agent."

"Have you told him of your plans?"

Scully sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. "I told him that I was going on maternity leave. I didn't tell him that I wasn't coming back…" She trailed off. The last thing she wanted John Doggett to think was that she had ditched him again.

Silence passed between them before Scully had a sudden realization. "What about Agent Reyes? I know she would die for an opportunity in the X-Files division," she suggested.

Skinner looked up and thought for a moment. "You know, I think that would be a good idea," he started. "It will need to get approved by Kersh first, but I don't think there should be any problems there. Mulder is off the X-Files, so I don't think he will object to anyone else," He gave a small laugh.

Scully managed a grin. Boy, would they regret that decision fast. "Thank you," she said.

"When do you plan to tell him?" Skinner asked

Scully sighed. "I will soon," she said moving towards the door.

"Dana," he started.

Scully turned to look at what would soon be her "former supervisor".

"Yes, sir?"

"I am going to recommend you to Quantico, so you will have no worries about what you will do after your maternity leave. I will take care of all of it for you," he said.

Scully managed a smile. "Thank you, sir."

Skinner laughed. "It's going to just be plain old 'Walter' to you now, Dana."

"Take care of yourself and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

As Scully placed her hand on the door handle, she turned back towards him.

"This isn't going to be the last time you see me, you know. Mulder and I have already planned on making you the Godfather of our baby." She grinned at the shocked, but honored look on her "Soon to be former boss's face."

"Really?" he gasped, like a boy who just got his first bike.

Before she could get out of the open door, Skinner was at her side with his hand on her belly. At that moment, she felt the baby surge against his touch. Skinner gasped in excitement.

"See, he already knows who I am!"

Once they realized they were standing just outside of his door, they turned and stared into the astonished faces of several other agents that were now waiting to see Skinner. Kim was also taken by surprise. The duo flushed and Skinner stared down at his hand that rested on Scully's belly and then quickly removed it.

Scully quickly gathered her things from Kim and Skinner cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming to see me, Agent Scully," He tried to sound as professional as he could.

As Scully hurried out of the office, she swore she could hear several murmurs and chuckles behind her.

There's no doubt that by morning that there would be gossip floating around the FBI that Scully had shacked up with Skinner while Mulder was gone and now she was leaving the FBI.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Mulder and Scully returned from their first Lamaze class. She couldn't help but laugh as Mulder made his dry attempts at humor when it came to pregnant women and the "breathe in and out" procedure. It embarrassed her, but she was glad to share the experience with Mulder.

Ever since she had taken her maternity leave, she had been having doubts about whether she had made the right choice to leave the FBI. Mulder had noticed her discomfort over the past few days and although he assured her that she owed nothing to the X-Files, she wasn't satisfied. 

As Mulder placed the keys on one of the hooks, she sighed as she eased her heavily pregnant form onto the couch. "Scully," he started. 

"I know what you're going to tell me Mulder and I'm sorry, but I just cannot help but have second doubts about my decision. I've never given up on anything," she sighed as she rested her head against her hand. She closed her eyes as Mulder moved to sit next to her. 

Scully turned to look over at Mulder. "But I cannot ask you to leave the X-Files. I know how much your quest means to you. I cannot ask you to give that up, Mulder," her voice broke and she averted her gaze. 

"Dana," he whispered. Mulder consoled, reaching to touch her chin and turning her towards him. Scully bit her lip and tried to look away. "Yes, at one point in time the X-Files were my life, but when a certain red headed woman walked into my office for the first time to try and debunk my work, everything changed. I didn't think I'd like that woman, much less come to love her, but she was my perfect opposite. Who would have thought I'd make that hard headed woman full of rational science become a believer. After all that we've been through, I owe everything to you, Scully. I'm too old to be chasing flying objectsit's time for me to turn over that mission to someone else. My place is here with you and our baby," he finished, watching the tears flood Scully's eyes. 

Mulder fumbled in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Scully watched in excitement and anticipation as Mulder opened the box in front of her. In the small box was a golden single marquise diamond ring. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" 

"Oh Mulder" Scully's voice got caught in her words. She brought her hands to her face, tears running down her cheeks. 

Mulder grinned. "And?" 

"Yes the answer is yes, Mulder," she whispered 

Mulder smiled and removed the band from the box, reaching out for Scully's hand. Scully obliged and he slipped it on her left finger. "I even got the size right," he chuckled. 

Scully eyed the sparkling center diamond before placing her head in her hands, beginning to sob. 

"Oh Scully," Mulder started. 

Scully looked back up and allowed her tears to flow freely down her face. She reached out and pulled Mulder close to her. "I love you so much, Mulder. I couldn't ask for anything more than this," she said before pulling his face towards hers. She closed her eyes and met his lips and they stayed this what for what seemed like an eternity. 

Mulder watched over Scully as she slept. This had become a common afternoon routine for her in these last few weeks. Ever since she had had the partial separation, he had feared that it would lead to a complete separation and that they'd lose the baby. Although she had insisted that they would be fine, there was still that small percentage and it terrified him. She'd had a very complicated pregnancy and he had been very protective over her these last several weeks. Scully had humored him and put to rest her own concerns by taking his advice. She'd carried the baby so long that it would kill her if she lost it now. 

Mulder gently moved towards her, careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber. Her head was turned away from him and her hand was splayed over her stomach. She did this nearly each time she slept and it brought a smile to his face. Gingerly, he placed his hand next to hers on her abdomen. A moment later, he was rewarded by small, subtle movements. He turned back to Scully who hadn't been affected one bit. Perhaps this happened often enough for her to be used to it. He smoothed his hand over the spot and whispered, "Shh, we don't want to wake mommy now, do we little one?" 

As if in response, the movement beneath his hand slowed. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed the spot. "Daddy loves you," he whispered. He then moved to spoon against Scully. Unfortunately, this movement roused her from her sleep and she turned to look at him, smiling. "It's okay Scully. Go back to sleep," he whispered. 

"I heard you," she whispered, still smiling. "Heard me what?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed. "Talkingtalking to the baby" she looked at him lovingly before her eyelids slipped closed again. Ever since her partial abruption, her doctor had given her some drugs she assured would bring no harm to the baby. These drugs helped ease the abdominal pain and Braxton hick's contractions she experienced frequently. This was another reason for her frequent afternoon naps and he was glad he was no longer working so he could stay with her each and every moment of the day. 

He pulled the covers up further over her body and settled into sleep next to her. "I love you, Scully." He whispered. "Love you tooMulder," she whispered groggily before sleep overtook her once more. 

Skinner returned to his office later that afternoon after making arrangements for Scully to work at Quantico following her maternity leave. She hadn't given a date of when that would be, but he wanted to make sure everything was ready to go once she decided to return to work. 

He closed the door behind him and tossed a folder onto his desk. He removed his trench coat; glad he was finally able to get out of the rain. 

"Long time no see." 

Skinner jumped and immediately felt his chest constrict as he recognized the voice's owner. He turned around to see Alex Krycek further inside the room. "How the fuck did you get in here, Krycek?" 

The rat boy smiled and played with the "visitors pass" he wore on his jacket. "Nice to see you again too, Skinner." 

"Get the hell out of my office right now!" he demanded, raising his voice. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Skinner. Do you really want to alert your secretary and everyone else?" he tisked. 

Krycek smiled. "I asked you once and I'll ask you again. Kill Scully's baby." 

"No, I'll have you charged with attempted murder, you bastard." Skinner spat before lunging at Krycek. 

Krycek stepped to the side to avoid Skinner, which sent the Assistant Director into the wall. "Uh uh," he shook his finger. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Skinner pulled himself up, ready to take another lunge. "Or what?" he demanded. Before Skinner could make another leap, Krycek held up the "Palm Pilot of Doom" and smiled. "Like I said, I have complete control on whether you live or die." 

Skinner clenched his fists at the sight of the device that controlled his life. "Why do you want to kill Scully's baby, Krycek? Are you so evil that you'd take the child a barren woman so desperately tried to conceive after being told she could never have children?" he demanded. "That's pretty low Alex, even for you." 

Alex smiled and proceeded to take a seat in Skinner's chair. "That's why her pregnancy needs to be terminated, Walter." 

Skinner stood staring at Krycek, speechless and unsure what to say. 

"That baby is more than human, it's special." He continued, placing the Palm Pilot of Doom on Skinner's desk. 

"The baby is normal and even if it wasn't, why do you care Krycek?" 

"I just want to destroy the truth before they find out." 

"Who's they?" 

"The Aliens." 

Skinner took a breath and looked outside of the windows. "It's too late Krycek. Even if Scully were to terminate the pregnancy, she's nearly eight months along for Christ sake! Her own life would be placed at great risk. You're dammed if you think I'd to do that to her!" he raised his voice once again. 

Skinner watched as Alex withdrew his hand from his palm pilot. "Kill me if you like, but I'm not going to be the one with blood on my hands." 

"The ex marine and veteran; noble as always." 

Alex grasped the object in his hands. Dissatisfied that Skinner had decided against fueling his fire, he stood up. "Whether you decide to do anything or not, Walter, they're going to come after her and take her baby once they figure out the truth. You wouldn't want that on your conscience now would you?" he moved passed the taller man. 

Skinner watched as Krycek made a move for the door. "The decision is yours, Walter." 

Skinner could say nothing as the rat boy made his exit. 

About an hour or so later, the shrill ring of Scully's phone rang throughout her apartment. Mulder practically jumped out of bed and raced to the telephone, afraid to awaken Scully. 

"Hello?" 

"Mulder?" he heard Skinners voice at the other end. 

"Yeah, what can I do for you sir?" he asked. 

"How's Scully doing?" 

"She's resting right now. The drugs are making her consistently drowsy, but she and the baby are doing well," he responded. 

"I'm glad to hear that," Skinner said. 

Mulder could sense that wasn't all Skinner had called about. "Is everything alright, sir?" 

He could hear a long pause at the other line as if Skinner was debating whether he should tell him or not. 

"I need to talk to you Mulder and in person, it's important." He could sense his superior's distress and began to feel his chest constrict. Something was terribly wrong. "Okay, where should we meet?" 

"I'm leaving work in an hour; meet me in front of the building." And the line went dead. 

"Mulder?" he heard Scully's voice call after him. 

He turned to see Scully making her way down the hall, her middle making each step a difficult task. "Mulder?" she repeated. 

Mulder turned back to the phone he still held in his hand and finally placed it on the receiver. He turned towards her and she must have known something wasn't right by the look on his face. 

"Mulder, what's wrong, who was it?" she asked, worry evident in her own features. 

Mulder swallowed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything past Scully. He moved towards her and gently clasped her shoulders. "That was just Skinner, Scully. I'm going to meet him in an hour." 

Scully studied his features. "Something's wrong isn't it?" her voice broke. 

Mulder pulled Scully as close as he possibly could, her belly making that a difficult process. "No, there's nothing wrong, Scully. I'm just going to meet him for a little bit, that's all," he consoled. 

Not convinced, Scully turned away. "I'm going with you," she insisted. 

Before she made any further movement, Mulder moved in front of her and clutched her arms. "No, you can't Scully." 

"The hell I'm not, let go of me!" she cried. 

Mulder refused to loosen his grip, but at the same time trying his best not to hurt her. He maneuvered his grip so that Scully couldn't break free. "Dammit Dana, please just listen to me!" 

At the use of her first name, Scully gasped and halted her escape attempt and her face was frozen in horror and in defeat. When she made no further movement and spoke no further words, Mulder lowered his voice and spoke gently. "Dana, I cannot risk losing you, or our baby. I won't. Please, you have to trust me," he whispered, placing his forehead against her own, loosening his grip on her arms. 

"If you won't do it for me, then please, do it for the baby," he said, placing a hand on her stomach. 

Scully averted her eyes, she knew he was right, but last time he went off with Skinner alone, he... 

Tears welled in her eyes at the thought. She felt helpless, just like she did back in Oregon. Mulder must have sensed her distress, as he pulled her into an embrace. 

He felt Scully's body tremble. "I couldn't be with you then, just as I can't be with you now. Oh Mulder, I don't want to lose you again!" tears were making their way down her face. 

For a moment, Mulder pulled back and he gently lifted her chin so that her eyes met his. "Don't worry, Scully. Nothing is going to happen to me, I promise. I'm not going to leave you or our baby. You've got to trust me, okay?" 

It took Scully a moment, but she finally nodded. She pulled Mulder into a hug as much as she possibly could. "Promise me that you'll come home safelyto us?" she whispered, not wanting to let him go. 

He gently cupped her face and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I promise, Scully," he said. 

As he parted, he placed both of his hands on Scully's belly and knelt down to place a gentle kiss there. "I'm leaving you to take care of your mommy. Daddy will be back soon, I love you both so much," he whispered. 

Tears welled in Scully's eyes as she felt the baby move within her. Mulder stood back up. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up for me." 

Scully didn't say anything and she couldn't bear to watch as Mulder exited her apartment. Her back was turned to the door and she listened until she heard it close behind Mulder. 

Once again, she felt alone inside her apartment. She felt a loneliness as if Mulder were never there. The baby chose that moment to assure her she wasn't alone by kicking fiercely at the walls of her abdomen. Distraction successful. "Hey, take easy in there," she said aloud and rubbed the abused spot. "Mommy hasn't forgotten about you," she cupped her hands over her abdomen. 

She decided to call Doggett. If she couldn't be with him, she was damn well going to make sure someone would keep track of where Mulder was at all times.geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder arrived in Scully's car, just as planned in front of the FBI building. Skinner was making his way outside just as Mulder pulled up to the curb. Mulder nodded at him and Skinner hurried over towards the car. Mulder unlocked the passenger door and Skinner quickly threw himself in and closed the door.

"Where to?" Mulder asked. 

"To my place." 

As Mulder pulled away from the curb, the men sat in silence for a few moments before Skinner spoke. "How are Scully and the baby doing?" he asked. 

Mulder turned towards Skinner and gave him a questioning look. "They are both doing fine, why do you ask? Is there something I need to know, sir?" 

Skinner turned away and looked out the window. "Please don't tell Scully, it will alarm her, but while you were in the hospital, Krycek paid me a visit." 

Mulder turned momentarily to glance at his former boss. "That rat bastard is still around?" 

"What price?" Mulder prodded with urgency. 

Skinner looked down, not wanting to continue, but he knew Mulder would get it out of him. "Hehe wanted me to kill Scully's baby," he blurted out. 

Mulder almost rear ended the person in front of him when he slammed on the breaks. "What?" he shouted, trying to keep his anger at a minimum so Skinner would continue. Skinner looked away, he couldn't bear to face Mulder any longer. 

"He said we all have a life in our handshe had mine, I had yours and Scully had her baby's," he continued. 

Mulder said nothing and when Skinner turned towards him he could see the anger in Mulder's face as he looked straight ahead. Thankfully, a minute later, they pulled up outside of Skinner's condominium complex. 

"I'm so sorry Mulder, I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, butI tried to remove the life support system you were on. He was going to kill me if I didn't either terminate Scully's pregnancy or take you off of life support." Skinner was practically in tears and he could hear several lines of profanity escape Mulder's mouth. 

"I couldn't do that to Scully, but I shouldn't have tried to remove your life support. Oh god, I should have just let him kill me. If it weren't for Agent Doggett-" Skinner continued. 

He expected Mulder to yell at him, hit him, to be angry with him. Instead, a moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Stop, Walter," he started. "You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, for beating yourself up over this." 

Skinner turned towards him. "I'm not upset with you, Walter. I'm just so happy you've done so much to protect Scully and the baby. You know how much they mean to me," Mulder explained 

Skinner nodded. 

Mulder regarded him closely. "But that isn't all, is it?" he read his boss like glass. 

Skinner shook his head and took a deep breath before continuing. "No, the rat bastard paid a visit to me in my office earlier today. He had the same requests, but this time was different." 

Mulder stared at him. "What did he say?" 

"He said that if Scully doesn't terminate her pregnancy, they will come after her and take her baby." 

"Why's that?" 

"Because they think that something is different about her baby." He finished. 

Mulder clenched his fists. This was one of the many things he feared about Scully's baby and he tried to ignore his concerns, for her and the baby's sake. "No matter what is so different or special about Scully's baby, it's ours and I am going to love and protect it no matter what. Let them try and take the baby, I won't let it happen." Mulder said with fierce determination. 

Skinner nodded. "Where is Dana right now?" 

"At home, I wouldn't let her come with me." Skinner nodded. 

"You should get back to her as soon as you can, but please, do not tell her about what we talked about. I don't want to do anything to cause any further complications for her pregnancy." 

Mulder nodded. "I knowbut sir, there's something else." 

"What is it, Mulder?" 

"Scully and I are getting married." 

It had been a few hours since Mulder had left and Scully found herself frantically pacing her apartment. 'What's taking him so long?'' she thought nervously to herself. 

She tried calling him at least three times now, within the last two hours. She looked at the window, hoping to see some sign that Mulder had returned. He took her car and he knew that would keep her from going after him. 

Doggett had phoned Scully and told her Mulder was at Skinner's house, but that was over an hour ago. Of course she couldn't ask him to go inside after him. She knew Mulder would be upset if he found out she sent someone to watch out for him. At this point however, all she could think about was getting him home safely. 

Doggett also wasn't answering, much to her dismay. She felt helpless. "Oh Mulder, please hurry home to us." she whispered. 

With a sigh, she eased herself down onto the couch. She could feel that the baby had dropped quite a bit. In a little over a month, she would be bringing this little life into the scary world. Mulder hadn't discussed what his plans were, as to returning to any sort of work. He made it clear that he was done with the X-Files. But, how could that happen? It seemed as if their lives were inevitably tied no matter what they did. The last thing she wanted to do was raise their baby in fear. 

Scully had changed into her silk pajamas a little bit ago, wanting and needing something more comfortable to wear. Scully nearly jumped as she heard a key inserted into her doorknob. Her heart leapt and she found herself at her feet instantly as the door opened. 

Mulder turned towards her and she practically threw herself into his arms. "Oh Mulder, what took so long?" she almost demanded. 

Ignoring her question, Mulder pulled away from her embrace and held her by her shoulders. "Are you okay, Scully?" 

Scully looked at him quizzically. "Yes Mulder, the baby and I are fine. Why, did something happen?" 

Mulder swallowed. He needed to choose his words carefully. "No, not at all. Skinner just asked me about my reinstatement to the X-Files and I told him that I wouldn't be returning since we are getting married," he hated lying to her, but part of that was true. 

Scully pulled away and studied him. He practiced his best poker face, but being Scully, of course she would not buy it. However, he couldn't tell her the entire truth eithernot if he was going to protect her. Knowing the truth would break her and the last thing he wanted or needed was for something to happen to her or the baby. 

Surprisingly, Scully licked her lips and nodded. "So, that was all?" She had a skeptical tone to her voice. Mulder nodded slowly. "Yeah." 

Scully nodded slowly, seeming to accept Mulder's response. She placed her hands at the small of her back an attempt to release the ache that had formed there. Mulder couldn't help but smile as Scully leaned back; thrusting her burgeoning belly outward. As she repeated these movements, she caught Mulder's look. "This load isn't light, you know," she gave him that 'Scully' look. 

Mulder managed a small chuckle. Her belly wasn't the only thing he noticed; her breasts had gotten much fuller over the last few weeks that she had to wear a maternity bra to support their weight. 

"I know," he started, trying to keep any sort evidence of worry from his voice. "Let's eat and then get to bed."geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter takes place during the Essence episode, but from here on out, there are going to be some differences, but not too many. I just think the episodes could have been differently, mostly the whole thing surrounding Scully's birth.

Two weeks later. 

Yesterday morning, Mulder had left Scully's apartment to allow her, her mother and some friends to celebrate her baby shower without any male specimen around. 

He never admitted to Scully his fears about the baby, much less wanting to talk about it. He decided he would love this baby no matter how special or normal it was. Hell, he already loved the baby and it was only because of that love he feared for his or her life. 

After hearing the news story about Zeus Genetics being burned to the ground, he had gotten to Doggett shortly afterwards. Scully had taken notice of Mulder's hasty exit earlier that morning. Luckily, she hadn't seen the news, but she would soon. He needed to get to the bottom of it before she began to worry. 

Mulder went to Doggett's house, showed him the news and had asked him for a ride. While inside the car, he explained to Doggett everything Skinner had told him. 

Doggett, feeling slightly uncomfortable, agreed. "I know. He was just trying to protect Agent Scully and the baby. Krycek offered a vaccine, but he was right, he wasn't to be trusted. What do you need from me, Agent Mulder?" 

Mulder looked straight ahead and then back at Doggett. He took a breath. "Scully and the baby are in danger. The bastard is relentless and he still wants Scully's baby." 

Doggett turned away from the road to briefly look at Mulder. He decided not to mention the fact that he had followed Mulder and Skinner a few weeks ago at Scully's request. "But, why?" 

"He said that there is something, something 'different' about the child and that if Scully's pregnancy wasn't terminated, they will come and take the baby from her in time." Mulder explained. 

Doggett sighed. "Has she seen the news?" 

Mulder shook his head. "I don't know, but we need to do something about it before she does." 

"What do you need me to do?" 

"Start an investigation on that clinic." 

Scully had felt exasperated since Mulder had left suddenly earlier that morning. She figured out why not too long after he left when she put on the news. The clinic she had been going to for the first half of her pregnancy was burned down for some unknown reason. As fast as she heard the news, the she shut the TV off. She didn't need to hear it; she couldn't hear it. She was due in just a few days and needed to assure herself nothing would go wrong from now until then. 

As fast as a pregnant woman due any day now could manage, she stripped off her clothes and entered the shower stall. Feeling the warm water rush over her aching body was wonderful. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that Mulder was hiding something from her. He had been acting very strange that last few weeks, ever since he had met with Skinner. He had been very protective over her; and more overwhelmingly so than usual. 

She stopped in her thoughts as she looked down to analyze the taut skin of her rounded belly. The baby had dropped quite a bit within the last few days and she could feel a lot more pressure on her bladder and cervix. Scully smiled as she smoothed her hands absently over her tummy. "Please arrive soon, little one, we've been waiting." As soon as she said those words, she instantly began to have doubts. 

She never thought about it before; but once she had the baby, she wouldn't be able to protect him or her all of the time and the thought terrified her. As much as her lower back protested and her bladder screamed every hour; she almost wanted to protect the baby inside of her forever and never let him or her face the dangers of life. 

A moment later, her thoughts and time in the shower were cut short by a ring of her house phone. Scully jumped at the sound, losing her balance and quickly grabbing the metal railing to steady herself. Hurriedly turning off the shower, she grabbed her robe and made her way as fast as she could to the phone. 

"Scully." She answered hopefully; unprepared for the news that awaited her. 

"Agent Doggett, what's wrong?" Scully's body stiffened and she was unaware that she was holding in a breath, preparing herself for what would come next. 

Doggett proceeded to explain the details of their investigation on the Zeus Genetics Clinic and how it had been Billy Miles that had burned down the clinic. Scully was struck silent when Doggett explained everything they had been doing. Everything except what Mulder had told him not to tell her. 

Scully was upset and worried. Upset Mulder had been keeping all of this from her and worried about what could have happened to him. "Where, where is Mulder," she whispered, subconsciously moving her hand over the arch of her belly. 

"He was unconscious, Dana. Heuh, we were investigating the Zeus Genetics site. Billy Miles attacked him." 

At his words, anger and worry instantly washed over her. She took in a breath to calm herself before continuing. "Isis he okay?" she whispered, fearing the worst. 

Doggett looked over at Mulder, "Yeah," he started to hand the phone to Mulder, but Mulder shook his head, ashamed that he was causing Scully unnecessary stress. 

Scully breathed a sigh of relief and eased her pregnant body down into her couch. She closed her eyes and placed her hands to her temple. "Where are you right now?" 

"We're on the way to your place now," he said. 

"Shouldn't you be at a hospital?" she frantically breathed 

"No, no hospitals. Mulder insisted," he took another look at his passenger guest. 

Scully sighed. "Okay, when will you be here?" 

"Fifteen minutes." 

A moment later, they hung up and Scully placed her head in her hands. 

"Oh Mulder," she whispered. 

She barely had enough time to retreat to her bedroom for some fresh clothes, when she heard a knock on the door. She hurriedly finished buttoning up the last few buttons of her white button down blouse. A smile made its way across her face as she noticed how it hugged the curve of her very pregnant belly. Smoothing her hands absently over the curve, she was startled out of her reverie as the knocks became more urgent. 

As quickly as she possibly could, she waddled into the living room and to the door. She quickly pulled the door open and let out a gasp. Mulder had a deep gash on the side of his forehead that was in obvious need of stitches. "Oh Mulder," she gasped with worry and frustration evident on her face. 

Doggett quickly stepped aside, sensing Scully's urgency and instinct to attend to Mulder. "Dammit Mulder, what were you thinking?" she suddenly demanded, anger evident in her tone. 

Mulder sighed and quickly pushed the door closed before allowing Scully to pull him further into the room. "I'm sorry Scully," was all he could manage. He didn't want to risk making her even more upset than she already was, if that was possible. However, he knew he would have some serious explaining to do once Doggett left. 

Scully said nothing and briefly left the room to fetch her first aid kit. Doggett had seated himself on the couch and looked over at Mulder. Before Mulder could say anything in rebuttal, Scully was already in the room. She sure moved unsually fast for a woman due in a few days. Silence passed between them before Doggett decided to speak. "Skinner is on his way over now." 

"Good, because you both have some explaining to do," Scully said tersely, directing her look mainly at Mulder. 

About fifteen minutes later, Skinner arrived at Scully's apartment to find her in the kitchen treating a wound on the side of Mulder's face. Scully looked up as Skinner nodded and proceeded to take a seat on the couch next to Doggett. 

Scully had been finishing the final touches of the stitches when Mulder made a loud, "Ouch" sound. "Ahh, Scully!" this made the other two men turn around in surprise. Startled, Scully pulled away momentarily. "Sorry," she whispered. Mulder looked up at Scully, her belly inches from his face. The blouse she wore accentuated her impending motherhood and he knew Scully would never believe it if he admitted the fact that her being swollen with his child was a big turn on. 

Looking up to see Scully's startled reaction, he placed his hand flat on the surface of her belly, feeling the warmth of her body through the thin cotton material. He wore a smile on his face that pleaded "forgive me" as he made eye contact with her. Scully sighed, looking back at him, her own expression blank. The look Mulder gave her made it difficult for her not to forgive him, but she just couldn't allow herself to be deceived. She felt as if she were kidding herself when she thought that she and Mulder would be able to lead a somewhat normal life with their child. How could they when he couldn't give up his life's work? How could she have expected something like that of him? Even as she felt the baby press against his touch, she couldn't will herself to return Mulder's smile. 

His voice brought her out of her reverie once again. "I see why you gave up a career in medicine for the FBI, Scully. You've got manos de piedra," he attempted to make light of the situation. 

She moved closer and pressed a hydrogen peroxide cotton swab to his mouth, which caused him to momentarily pull away. "Sorry," she said again before moving the cotton ball over his wound. A few minutes later, as Scully finished up with Mulder, Skinner and Doggett headed over to the table. 

Scully manuvered around the table and to the fridge. "So tell me what you know, everything, now," she demanded. 

Skinner preferred to stand against the wall as Doggett seated himself across from Mulder. Scully was back, handing Mulder an ice pack and towel. Doggett proceeded to explain what happened with the fertility clinic and how it was burned down in an attempt to cover up valuable work. 

Scully finally eased herself into a chair next to Mulder. "So, what does this have to do with me or my baby?" 

Mulder looked over at Scully. "Scully, you were a patient of doctor Parenti's." he said matter-of-factly. 

She gave Mulder a look that read 'We've been over this before'. "Yes, but I've had my baby checked, several times. My baby is normal. My babyour baby is fine, Mulder," she whispered almost pleadingly. "How can you question that fact, Mulder, how many times have we been over this?" 

Mulder looked away to Skinner and then to Doggett. Skinner was the next to speak. He explained everything that had happened the day Mulder had come back from beyond the grave. Skinner averted Scully's accusing gaze the entire time. "Krycek had a vaccinefor Mulder, but it wouldn't come without a price," he started. 

"What price?" Scully demanded. 

Skinner took in a breath before looking her directly in the eye. "He wanted your pregnancy terminated." 

Scully's hands nearly flew to cover her belly in a protective motion. Mulder placed his hand gently on Scully's arm, not ever wishing for her to hear this revelation. Before Scully could respond, Mulder finished. "The rat bastard threatened to kill him if he didn't do that or remove my life support." 

Skinner was unable to continue meeting Scully's gaze. "I couldn't do that to you, Dana, or the baby. You know I wouldn't," he said softly. 

Tears welled in Scully's eyes as she also averted her gaze. "I know," she responded in a whisper. It took everything she had not to fall apart in front of everyone and she bit her lip. 

Doggett averted his own gaze and placed his fingers to his temple, feeling emotionally overwhelmed himself. 

"If he couldn't succeed with his original plan, he wanted DNA samples." Skinner finished. 

Finally able to collect herself, Scully took a breath. "Our baby is fine, is normal," she repeated. "I've been through several high risk procedures to be sure of it. Why would they want it?" 

"I don't know, he claims there is something different about the baby, that it may possess the key to the salvation of the human race." 

"What does all of this Alien mumbo jumbo have to do with the clinics?" Doggett finally asked. 

Mulder looked over at Doggett. "Evidence, Agent Doggett, evidence that was destroyed to cover up the truth." 

Doggett only sighed as Mulder continued. "The infertile women they treated were given false hopes for motherhood. These women were used as surrogates for the alien embryos in an attempt to create perfect alien human hybrids. When the methods didn't work, they killed the mother's right after they delivered the alien babies. These women all had something in commonthey were abductees." 

Scully could only look down as Mulder continued, not wanting to hear any of it, but she had little choice. Her hands never left their spot on her stomach. The baby kicked almost fiercely within her and she gently rubbed at the abused spot. 

Skinner's eyes went from Scully and then to Doggett. 

"I still can't believe this crap." Doggett mumbled. 

"Then what are you doing in the X-Files, Agent Doggett," Mulder asked pointedly. 

Doggett drew in a breath and leaned forward. "Even if what your proposing is true, Agent Mulder, what has this got to do with Agent Scully's baby? She's had tests done and it's normal." 

"I don't know Agent Doggett, but there must be some reason that they are after it. What I do know is that we need to get Scully to a safe place to deliver this baby and we need to do it fast." Mulder's tone was flat, dead serious. 

Scully looked over at Mulder to protest. "I'm not going anywhere, Mulder," she yelled. "I'm due any day now and to run off right now would put our baby's life in even more danger. Mulder, I can't do this anymore. We have a child to think of and I don't know about you, but I cannot go running off after the blind truth anymore!" 

Mulder, along with Skinner and Doggett, were stunned silent at Scully's abrasive tone, but Mulder recovered quickly. "I'm not asking for you to do that anymore, Scully, but I am not willing to risk losing you or the baby. We wouldn't be thinking of the baby if we sat around doing nothing." 

Scully looked away to hide the forming tears in her eyes; she was unhappy and she refused to admit it, but Mulder was right, they had to protect the baby and she would be dammed if she let anyone or anything take it from her. Skinner and Doggett looked at one another, taking this as a cue to leave them alone for the time being. 

Doggett stood up and walked over to where Skinner stood. "Well, I guess we should get goingit's getting late." He glanced at his watch and was surprised that it was already past eleven. 

Skinner nodded. "What's the plan of action?" he looked over at Mulder. 

Mulder looked over at Scully and then back at the two standing men. "Tomorrow we get her the hell out of here," he spoke without hesitance. 

Doggett nodded. "In that case, we'd all better get some sleep. We can figure out the details in the morning." 

Scully didn't say a word as the two men left. She was furious at Mulder from keeping all of this from her. Once the door clicked shut, she turned her accusing gaze at Mulder. Her hands never left her belly. "Dammit, Mulder, how could you keep this from me?" she raised her voice. 

Mulder sighed. He expected this reaction as soon as Skinner and Doggett left. He prepared himself for it, but it still crushed him. He stood up moving to pull her closer, but she pulled away. "How could you do this to me, to our baby, I thought you trusted me." She was furious, but he could also tell she was holding back tears. 

"I do Scully and I love you both. It was the only way I could protect you until I was sure!" he insisted. 

"Sure about what?" she demanded. "The baby is fine, Mulder, its normal and even if it wasn't, would you not love it the same?" her voice broke, almost afraid of what the answer might be. 

Mulder clasped her shoulders firmly to steady her. "You know I would, Scully, I just want him or her to have a normal life," he said, almost as if he was trying to reassure them both at the same time. 

At Scully's silence, he moved to place his palms on her distended belly, cupping it gently. "But right now, my priority is making sure you are both safe," he whispered. 

Scully had tears flowing down her cheeks and she looked down to Mulder's hands. She could feel their warmth through the thin material of her shirt. In that moment, she knew without question that he loved them both immensely and that he wasn't more than a concerned father-to-be. Before her mind went any further, she let out a startling gasp as she felt a wet rush between her legs and crumpled into Mulder's arms. 

"Scully? Scully, what's wrong?" Mulder's voice was etched in panic. All of a sudden, he heard something spill onto the floor. As he clutched Scully's elbow, he looked down to see the liquid that had pooled next to Scully's feet. Alarmed, he met Scully's gaze as she muttered, "Mulder, my water just broke." 

Their silence was followed by their startled gasps as everything suddenly went dark in her apartment. Scully's eyes were wide and afraid. There was no storm outside, nothing but ordinary weather. Something wasn't right and Mulder knew it. They had to get her out of there and fast. 

"Scully, throw what you can together. We need to go, now!"geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	6. Chapter 6

Without hesitance, Scully hurried into her bedroom. First, she pulled out a long blazer, which she quickly pulled over herself. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest with urgency. She couldn't believe this was happening. It wouldn't be too long before she would start having contractions, although she knew labor for a first time birth could be up to twenty four hours or possibly more. She hoped for her and the baby's sake that it would be awhile before she began to have contractions. 

She threw a few sets of clothes into a suitcase along with an emergency kit, baby supplies and clothes. Scully made sure to cover all bases since she wouldn't be returning home until she held a newborn in her arms, at least which was what she hoped. Lastly, she stripped off the wet and soiled maternity pants for another dry pair of slacks. 

A moment later, Mulder appeared in the doorway. "I cleaned up the kitchen, are you ready to go?" he asked, urgency evident in his voice. 

Scully nodded. A moment of silence passed between them before Mulder spoke again. "How long do you think?" He wasn't referring to how long it would take her to pack either. 

Scully paused, for the first time feeling that there was something beyond her control. "Let's hope Jr. will by us some time before making his entrance into the world," she shut her suitcase and moved passed Mulder into the living room. 

Mulder took the heavy back from her and didn't bother preparing anything for himself. His first concern was protecting Scully and their child. Mulder looked over at Scully as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "It's going to be okay, Scully. I'm not going to let anyone take the baby from us, I promise," he whispered, sensing her anxiety and fear. 

Scully nodded, forcing herself to keep her tears at bay. She ran her hand protectively over the baby that would soon be born. Mulder opened the door got a good survey of their surroundings before he ushered Scully down the hall, keeping a hold of her hand the entire time. 

Mulder frantically pushed the down button of the elevator, knowing that the stairs would not be an option for a woman who was nine months pregnant. Scully's breathing became rapid and uneven in apprehension. She sighed in relief as the doors finally opened and they went in. They could hear the heavy pounding of footsteps closing in on them in the distance. Mulder practically pounded on the down arrow button and barely caught a glimpse of Billy Miles before the door closed. 

Mulder looked over at Scully who almost looked as if she were hyperventilating. As the doors opened, he protectively slid his hand and into hers and intertwined his fingers with her own; ushering her into the night and towards her car. 

They could hear footsteps pounding down the stairs in the distance and Scully tried to move as fast as she possibly could with the weight of her middle. Mulder quickly opened the passenger door for her, allowing her to slip into the passenger seat faster. Once Mulder had gotten into the driver's side, Scully pulled the constricting seatbelt over her lap and locked her door, instructing Mulder to do the same. 

Mulder nearly threw the keys into the ignition and sped off down the road. Scully felt her heart racing in fear. She kept turning around to see if they were being followed. "Are you sure we lost him?" Scully asked; panic evident in her voice. 

"I don't know, but we're getting you the hell out of here." Mulder responded, staring straight ahead. 

"Where are we going, Mulder?" she questioned. 

Mulder looked over at her. "The hell out of here, that's for damn sure." 

Scully took that as her cue to let him concentrate on the road, but anxiety swelled in her chest with each moment that passed. We're they being followed? And if they we 'rent, how long would it take them before they traced their tracks. 

A few minutes later, they came to a skidded halt in front of the Lone Gunmen's hideout. Without a word, Mulder threw off the seatbelt, made a hasty exit of the car and a moment later, and opened the side door to help her out. After retrieving her suitcase from the trunk of the car, he held her hand with his free one and ushered her towards the entrance of the hideout. 

Scully figured that Mulder had contacted the Gunmen somehow, as they already knew they were there as many latches and bolts unlocked and finally, the door opened. "What took so long, G-man?" Frohike demanded, looking over at Mulder questioningly, before turning back to Scully. Almost instantly, Byers and Langley helped her inside. Feeling the sudden urge to sit down, Scully gratefully conceded. 

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Langley demanded. 

As Mulder threw his hands in the air to surrender, Byers interrupted. "Guys, not now!" he insisted. "We've got a pregnant woman to protect!" 

"Roger that," Frohike responded. They worked on every way imaginable to throw their predators off guard so they could get away in time for Scully to deliver safely. 

Only minutes later, Doggett and Reyes showed up at the front door, tired and disgruntled, but more fearful for Scully than anything. "Electronics?" Frohike inquired with an outstretched hand. 

John and Monica looked at one another and sighed, retrieving their cell phone devices from their jacket pockets and placing them in Frohike's hand. To their surprise, Frohike outstretched his hand again. "Magnetic strips, wallets?" he inquired. 

"What the hell is this all about?" Doggett asked hastily as he started to retrieve his wallet. 

The little man gave Doggett a look that said, 'don't test me.' "Anyone taking Scully to a secure location needs to be free of bugs." 

Doggett looked over at Monica. They had this conversation on their way over. He then turned to look at the rest of the group. "I'm not going. If we all go, they'll find us. I'll stay behind with Skinner to keep them from trailing you. Monica will go with Agent Mulder and Scully. We need to keep a low profile and since Monica doesn't work on the X-Files, they won't think of looking for her," he looked around the room, trying to anticipate any responses. T here we're none. "If this Billy Miles was at your apartment, there's no doubt he'll be able to find you here." 

Scully was evidently distraught. She looked away, hands cradling her belly. 

Langley looked up. "We're on it, dog man. Do you have any locations in mind?" 

Doggett thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do." It was a place drawn off the map, had no utilities, but safe and secure enough for Scully to deliver her baby. 

Minutes later, they were filed into a midsized SUV, compliments of the gunmen. Monica was going to be doing the driving while Mulder and Scully sat in the back seat, next to tinted windows. Everyone had confiscated their wallets and cell phones, with the gunmen giving them plenty of cash and food instead. The thought of not being able to contact anyone was discontenting, but unfortunately the terrifying truth was that they were safer without them. 

Doggett stood by the driver's side. "Everything is going to be okay," he whispered, trying to assure her and himself. "Once we tie up some loose ends, we'll find you and get you to a hospital." 

Monica nodded. "You'd better be careful yourself, John." 

John nodded before backing away from the car. "I know." 

A moment later, Monica started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. 

John watched until the car disappeared down the street before turning to the gunmen. 

Before he could say anything they waved him off. "You'd better get out of here, Agent Doggett, before they find out you let them get away." Byers insisted. 

Doggett nodded. "What about you guys?" 

"We've got it handled, dog man." 

Doggett nodded and broke into a sprint towards his car. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn he saw a figure in the distance and a pair of eyes on his backgeovisit();


	7. Chapter 7

Scully lazily opened her eyes and turned to Mulder without a word before looking outside of the tinted window. The sun was shining brightly above them and she almost felt a split second of happiness before she realized they were in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but rural land. �Where are we?� she asked groggily. 

The question was meant for Mulder, but Monica must have heard her form the driver�s seat as she stole a glance back at them. �Don�t worry, Dana, we�re almost to our destination. We�ve only got about an hour or so to go.� �Which is where?� Scully inquired, absently running her hand over the curve of her abdomen. 

�We just crossed the border of Georgia,� Monica explained. 

Scully sighed as last night�s events resurfaced in her mind. Worriedly, Mulder took Scully�s hand in his and gently placed it over her abdomen. �I think we should probably stop and get something to eat, Agent Reyes; I mean, according to Agent Doggett, this place doesn�t have too much in the way of supplies, right?� 

�Yeah, there�s a grocery store coming up shortly, along with a few fast food places,� she responded. 

Mulder looked over at Scully. �I know you�re going to give birth soon, but as long we have that extra passenger, you need to eat,� he whispered. 

Scully turned from staring out at the road and down to their entwined hands. She hadn�t eaten anything for at least sixteen hours and decided that Mulder was right. �Alright, let�s stop for some burgers and fries. God knows that once I have this baby, I won�t have an excuse to eat like this anymore,� she attempted to make light of the situation. 

Mulder chuckled. �Then its back to salads and good �ole yogurt, Scully?� 

A few minutes later, Monica pulled up beside a combination McDonalds and gas station. Mulder followed Scully inside and waited for her right outside the bathrooms while Monica went to order some food. Scully used the restroom as quick as she possibly could. When she washed her hands, she was startled by a sudden pull right below her abdomen. Unfortunately, it was painful enough that she let out a gasp and clutched her belly. A taller woman who had been washing her hands right next to her, was instantly at her side. �Are you okay ma�am?� she gasped. �Do you need me to call someone?� 

Scully took a deep breath and tried to compose herself as much as she possibly could. �Thank you, but I�m fine, just a false alarm. I�ve been having Braxton hicks frequently now,� she lied. Scully most definitely knew these weren�t Braxton hicks, but she did not plan on having the baby here. 

The taller woman, who appeared to be around the same age didn�t look convinced, but conceded. She sighed nervously as she dried her hands and exited the bathroom. Once they were on the road again, they dug into their meals. This was the closest thing approaching a normal meal that they would be having for a while. The aroma of burgers and fries was almost overwhelming. 

Once they finished, they were grateful that they were almost to their destination. Scully felt another contraction and gritted her teeth in an attempt to prevent cringing. She leaned forward and smoothed her hand over her distended abdomen. When Mulder looked over at her, panic griped him instantly. �Scully, what�s wrong? Is the baby coming?� he placed his hand gently over the spot Scully had been rubbing just a moment ago. 

Scully knew she had to buy some time, but she wouldn�t be able to keep this from Mulder much longer at this rate. Exhaling, she squeezed Mulder�s hand. �Let�s hope not.� Mulder watched her worriedly, obviously not reassured. He gently stroked her fingers until they arrived at their destination. Desert went tropical when they arrived at several abandoned buildings in the forest. When they pulled up in front of a cabin-like building Scully nearly threw open the door. Her lower back ached with protest as she stretched and surveyed the surroundings. 

Mulder rounded the car and was at her side instantly. �You okay, Scully?� She managed a small smile, despite her fears. It wouldn�t be long before the baby came and they were in the middle of nowhere. �Yeah,� she answered rubbing her belly. 

Mulder gave Scully a look that told her he was not going to let her off the hook so easily. �Let�s get you inside and off of your feet,� he suggested. Knowing he wouldn�t take anything but yes as an answer, Scully nodded and followed him towards one of the deserted buildings. When Monica stopped following from behind, they stopped and turned towards the taller woman. 

Monica had stopped at least a dozen feet behind them, staring up into the sky. �Is everything alright, Monica?� 

Monica closed her eyes and shrugged off the unwarranted chill. �Yeah, yeah I�m fine. You guys go ahead. I think I�m going to have a smoke.� 

Scully looked at her quizzically. �I thought you quit?� 

Monica laughed. �Yeah, I did. I just�I guess with everything that�s going on, I really could use a stress reliever,� she pulled a single pack of Marlboro Reds from her pocket. 

�It�s been a while since I�ve had so much excitement.� 

Mulder nodded, obviously not reassured. Mulder had heard a thing or two about Reyes from Scully, about her sixth senses. Something wasn�t right. He had to stay with Scully. She looked from Reyes to Mulder and nodded. 

They made their way to the nearest vacant vacation house. Mulder had easily opened the door with a twist. The sight of the house almost had them reeling back. With all the dust and cobwebs, it was obvious the place hadn�t been utilized in years; it was almost as if it had been abandoned. 

Mulder could only wonder why Doggett had sent them to this place. He passed the old furniture and tried the closest sink in the kitchen. Just like he suspected, there were no running facilities. 

Great, how were they supposed to deliver a baby in these obviously unsterile conditions? 

Panic and worry gripped Mulder�s heart. It didn�t occur to him until now that there could be complications with the birth, even considering the difficult pregnancy Scully was having. He watched as she padded towards the closest bench and eased herself onto the mattress. She sighed and he knew she was obviously more troubled about something than she would let on. 

�Are you okay, Scully?� 

Scully shifted her gaze from her burgeoning belly to Mulder. �Yeah, I�m just a little tired.� 

Mulder came up beside her and rested his hand upon her womb, as if he were reading her thoughts. �I�m not going to let anything happen to you, or our baby, Scully,� he whispered, smoothing his hand over the taught surface of her abdomen. Before Scully could answer, he suddenly felt the muscles in her abdomen constrict and she instantly doubled over. 

�Scully�Scully, what�s wrong?!� he nearly demanded. 

Ignoring Mulder�s protest, she gripped her belly as she tried to breathe through the contraction. 

�It�s the baby isn�t it?� he whispered. 

Scully looked up, knowing she couldn�t keep it a secret much longer. She nodded. 

�Why didn�t you tell me sooner?� he demanded, not out of anger, but of worry. 

�I just wanted to be sure,� she whispered. 

�How long do we have?� Mulder asked, surveying the house. 

�It shouldn�t be more than twelve hours, first time births can take up to twenty four hours, but judging by the length and time of the contractions, it�s not too far off.� 

Mulder nodded, upset she hadn�t told him sooner, but he would have to let it go. She didn�t need the unnecessary stress. �We�d better get Monica back in here.� 

Several hours had passed while Mulder and Monica cleaned the entire house, making it somewhat habitable. Scully had to admit she was quite impressed at how well Mulder and Monica got along. 

Monica had managed to find some blankets and brought in the first aid kit. There was no way to tell how long they would be staying here, but Scully definitely wasn�t risking delivering her baby in a hospital. She cringed as she remembered the nightmares and stories she�d heard about women having their babies taken after birth. 

Scully lay back in the birthing bed, her button down blouse open and exposing the white camisole she wore underneath. The contractions had started to become a lot closer in the past few hours and she suspected it wouldn�t be much longer. She smoothed her hands over the girth of her belly as she breathed through each contraction. 

Mulder arrived at her side with a pail of lukewarm water. Thankfully, they weren�t completely barren of necessities as Monica had managed to find a water source nearby. They had decided Monica would deliver the baby with Mulder at her side. She couldn�t imagine being without him. 

Dusk was starting to settle in as Mulder and Monica made their final preparations for the birth. Scully had finally removed her binding undergarments after the last contractions had passed; now wearing a gown she had packed. 

Monica was sweating just as much as she was, obviously just as nervous. Scully smiled softly in reassurance. When Monica had made those whale noises earlier, she found it amusing, but at the same time, oddly comforting. Monica so much reminded her of Missy. 

A subtle movement came from outside, causing both Monica and Mulder to jump. Scully�s breath caught in her throat. Not now. Monica turned back to Scully and swallowed hard. �It�s okay, Dana, I�m going to check out there. I�m sure it�s probably nothing,� Monica tried to assure her, although her expression had obviously given her away. 

Mulder looked to Monica. �Will you be okay alone,� he asked, not wanting to leave Scully. 

Monica swallowed. �You stay with Dana, if there is any sign of trouble, you lock this door, understand?� her voice wavered. 

Scully was panic stricken through labored breaths. �You can�t go out there alone, Monica.� 

If there was trouble, there was no way Monica would be able to handle it alone. Mulder had seen it with his own eyes. 

�I�m sure it will be fine,� just as the words left her lips, there was a loud thump outside and the sound of a car engine and many others not too far behind. Without another word, Monica pulled her gun from its holster and made her way outside. 

Looking from left to right, there was no sign of movement aside from a car down the road. According to Doggett, no one knew of this place. She refused to believe the cars coming in their direction were any sort of coincidence. A moment later, she heard a movement behind her and before she could fire off a shot, she was forced to the ground, her gun scattering across the sand. Using every bit of technique taught to her, she punched and kicked and barely scrambled away from her attacker. 

When she looked up into the face of Billy Miles, she let out a scream. Scully�s blood went cold at the sound of Monica�s cry. Taking the cue, Mulder rushed to the door and locked it, before rushing to Scully�s side. �Mulder, you have to help her!� Scully screamed through labored breathes. 

For the first time, Mulder had never felt so helpless and scared. Not for himself, but for Scully and their baby. Billy Miles couldn�t be stopped, yet they had no communication with the outside world. Mulder clasped her hands with his and fought back the tears. �I�m not leaving you!� 

The car Monica had seen pulled up next to Billy Miles as he loomed over her. She fired several rounds, each doing nothing but make him falter in each step towards her. A blond woman exited the vehicle and Monica didn�t have to turn around to know there were more behind them. How in the hell did they find this place? 

As Billy Miles lifted a hand towards her, she dropped the gun and tried to run towards the house. Like Mulder had instructed, the door was locked. Knowing it was useless, she still made a beeline to the back of the house. She needed to stall them and hope they couldn�t get to Mulder and Scully. 

Mulder knew Monica was doing everything she could to stall the intruders and he bought the extra time to move furniture towards the door. He continued looking over at Scully. The contractions were gaining in intensity and he knew Scully would soon need to push. 

Scully jumped as several loud bangs sounded on the door. �Where�s Monica?� she screamed. 

Mulder swallowed tightly. After her two screams, he could only hope she had gotten away. 

The sound of the incessant beating against the door made Mulder realize there must have been more than one intruder, if not many. Suddenly, all was quiet. Scully and Mulder started at each other before a shot was fired through the window. Monica�s gun. 

Mulder leapt over Scully, sheltering her and their baby with his body. A moment later, she felt cool liquid on her chest and suddenly saw the gaping wound in Mulder�s shoulder. �Mulder!� she cried. Several more shots were fired until the entire window gave way. 

Scully felt more cool liquid pour onto her shoulder and it only took her a moment to realize that it wasn�t blood. She looked into Mulder�s fear stricken face. He was crying for them and he couldn�t have felt any more helpless. Moments later, Billy Miles along with several other people entered the room. She let out a blood curdling scream. �No! Please don�t take my baby! Noo!� Through the tears, Mulder felt movement beside him and didn�t budge from Scully without a fight. He was vastly outnumbered and was eventually fought to the ground. One of them, who he could not identify, pulled Scully from the bed. She was too weak and close to birth to fight. She let out a scream as the muscles around her uterus contracted and she bit down on the offender�s arm. Mulder was wrestled to the floor, unable to fight the weight of all the bodies on him. �No! Don�t hurt her!� he screamed. 

The offender screamed and swung Scully in front of him, so her feet were dangling beneath her. The intruder clamped her neck. Mulder watched in brutal torture as Scully�s face turned purple, her belly jutting forward. One of the other offenders�s produced a knife, holding it to Scully�s baby. 

Mulder let out blood curdling screams. �No, I�ll kill you!� 

Billy Miles laughed. �Even if she dies now, the child will live if we cut it from her womb!� 

Before he could say another word, he felt a sharp object pierce into his neck and he collapsed instantly, dropping Scully to the floor. 

The weight on top of Mulder lifted and he could see Monica standing behind where Billy Miles lay dissipating on the ground. She held a long silver object he had seen many times before. Relief overwhelmed him as Scully took in several gasps of air. 

The others backed away from the fumes and towards the door, but unrelenting. A final grunt sounded from Scully. �I�I need to push�� Mulder and Monica eased her from the ground, away from the fumes and onto the bed. She handed the silver object to Mulder as she went to the edge of the bed. Monica lifted up the gown and saw the crown of the baby�s head. Oblivious to the watching intruders, Monica instructed her to push. �I see the head, push Dana!� 

Mulder was back at Scully�s side, holding her hand firmly. His gaze never left the watchful intruders. He palmed the object in his pocket. Scully bore down and pushed, lying back in the bed. �Don�t let them take our baby!� She pleaded to Mulder through teary eyes. 

Mulder managed a small smile. �I won�t, I promise, Dana, I won�t.� 

�Keep pushing Dana!� Monica yelled. 

Scully screamed. �This is my baby!� 

Monica smiled. �It�s almost out, another push!� 

Scully rested agents the headboard. She looked over at Mulder and, despite the circumstances, smiled. Mulder smiled through his own tears as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. �Another push, Scully.� 

Scully let out a final grunt before she felt the tiny life slip from inside her. Moments later, a cry filled the air. To both of their relief, there was nothing alien about it. It was a healthy human cry. 

Monica wrapped the baby in a towel. �You have a boy!� 

Scully and Mulder almost laughed in relief as the baby was passed to Mulder. Lights filled their surroundings and the intruders slipped out of the door. �Why?� Scully had asked herself. As Mulder handed her the baby, none of it mattered. They didn�t come to take him after all. 

Relief flooded over Monica as she heard Doggett�s voice calling her name in the distance. Scully needed to get to a doctor, now. As Monica slipped out of the door, Mulder cleaned off the baby before handing him back to Scully, who immediately started nursing him. 

She was absolutely radiant as she looked from their nursing son, to Mulder. �They didn�t take him, why?� 

Mulder shook his head, overwhelmed with emotion. �None of that matters now, Scully.� Mulder bent and gave her a long, fulfilling kiss. 

�What are you going to name him?� 

�William, after your father.� 

Epilogue to be continued� geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

It had been a few days since Scully had been released from the hospital. Scully and William were there nearly a week and he was anxious for them to come home. Thankfully, there we not too many complications during the birth, but Scully had lost a lot of blood and her physician just wanted to monitor a little longer just as a precaution. He spent every night at her bedside, with her and William, anxious for their homecoming. 

The motives of Billy Miles and the others still remained unknown, but Alex Krycek and Doggetts old friend, Knowle Rohrer were killed in an accident while Doggett and Skinner tried to prevent them from figuring out Scullys location. Mulder couldnt summon up anything but respect for Doggett and Reyes. Mulder only wished he had someone to share the happy news with about his sons arrival. He could only hope that if there was a heaven, his family was watching down on him. 

When Mulder had gotten back home, the Gunmen were just making their exit, congratulating him on the way out. He hurried into the bedroom and was awed by the sight of Scully holding the squalling baby. The way she smiled down at the baby had him mesmerized. She looked up with a start, her hands instinctively tightening around the bundle in her hands. 

Its okay, Scully. Its just me, he whispered, careful not to disturb the baby. Scully sighed and relaxed her grip. 

Where have you been, she whispered, easing off the bed and towards him. 

Just tying up some loose ends, he started before he caught her worried glance. 

He looked down at the baby in her arms, obscured by a little yellow blanket. As if reading her mind he outstretched his hand and placed his palm on her cheek. 

Dont worry, Scully. Its just me. Im not going anywhere. 

She smiled. Good, because Im not letting you leave. Even if I have to lock you in and chain you up. 

Mulder smirked. Why Scully, I didnt know you were into that sort of thing. Mulder, not in front of the baby, she teased. 

They laughed. 

Mulder leaned closer to pull the blanket from the babys face. Blue eyes stared back at him before he reached his little arms out. Mulder looked at Scully questioningly before she nodded and gently handed the baby over. Of course, hes yours too, the revelation had tears sparkling in his eyes. 

Mulder suddenly wished he had someone there to smack him for each time he thought otherwise of the babys parentage. You never know, he looks suspiciously like A.D. Skinner. 

They shared a laugh. There was no question on Williams father. Mulder had signed some papers shortly after they were both admitted to the hospital. Although, Scully always knew who her babys father was. She just wasnt sure how to tell him. 

What are we going to do now, Mulder, her expression suddenly serious. Mulder watched her as he gently rocked the baby in his arms, knowing there was more. 

I mean, how can we be sure he is safe, she whispered. 

Mulder had asked himself that very same question several times the last several hours. Mulder shook his head slowly, his eyes meeting her ocean depths. They didnt want him, she started. Why? 

Im sure there are answers out there, Scully, but I am not sure this is the time to ask them, he whispered. 

Scully nodded slowly, looking back to her baby. She watched as he stared at his father intently, making small noises. She reached over and placed a kiss on his small little head. He was right. So many things could have happened, so many complications, but she was grateful to have had a successful birth. 

He looked from William and back to Scully, staring at her golden cross necklace. Who knows, maybe we can have another one someday, he whispered. Tears welled in her eyes; she knew his thoughts were on Samantha. He wanted his son to have a little sister to play with, fight with and yet protect. Yeah, Id like that too, but is it even possible? She never thought shed be blessed with a second miracle, had never even given thought to another child, but she was thrilled with the idea. 

Mulder smiled. Never give up on a miracle. 

With their son between them, he reached out for her and pulled her close, savoring their moment with a long lasting kiss. 

Their lives were complete, aside from one minor detail. Thumbing the ring on her finger, Scully could hardly wait until they said I do. 

END 

A/N: For those who havent already, please read The Second Miracle, a sequel to this story. Hope you all enjoyed this, please R&R!!!! geovisit();

  
(function (d, w) {var x = d.getElementsByTagName('SCRIPT')[0];var f = function () {var s = d.createElement('SCRIPT');s.type = 'text/javascript';s.async = true;s.src = "//np.lexity.com/embed/YW/6256a9157e9639048a3a86fe93537944?id=4c87073503e3";x.parentNode.insertBefore(s, x);};w.attachEvent ? w.attachEvent('onload',f) :w.addEventListener('load',f,false);}(document, window));


End file.
